


New Memories

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, Consensual Kink, F/F, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Maggie got to explore her fantasy. Now it's Alex's turn. Maggie and Alex revisit Alex's younger days. This is the unplanned sequel to Fever Dream but you don't have to read Fever Dream to understand what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miri_cleo for the beta. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @twtd11

"This was distressingly easy to sneak out of the DEO," Alex held up the plastic case that contained a carved, round object. According to Mon-El, it's name was untranslatable. According to the DEO tag, it was a 'Daxonian cultural artifact designed to promote harmony between romantic partners.' Everyone else just called it the Daxonian sex orb. "I should look into that. There's no way I should have been able to walk out with this. What if it had been a weapon?" 

Maggie just smiled gently before taking a sip of her beer. "You know, you're adorable when you're nervous." They were in Alex's living room, a low fire keeping the room pleasantly warm. Maggie reached for Alex's hand and pulled her down onto the couch with her. 

"That's beside the point." Alex settled against Maggie's shoulder, slumping down into her. "I'm writing a strongly worded memo tomorrow about how lax our security is."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "You do that, baby." She pressed a kiss under Alex's ear and tangled their hands together. "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I know." Alex straightened her spine. "I want to. You showed me yours. And I really, _really_ liked yours. I should show you mine." Alex paused. "I want to do this with you. I'm just, you know..."

"Nervous," Maggie finished Alex's sentence. 

"Yes. That." But Alex wouldn't be where she was if she never did the things that made her nervous. She took a deep breath and reached for the case. They knew more about how it worked now: physical contact was required to start the process. It responded to the partner that first touched it. It elevated adrenaline, dopamine, and serotonin levels. It used a chemical similar to the one produced by the Black Mercy that allowed its users to experience their fantasies. Daxonians used it for sex because apparently Daxonians used _everything_ for sex. It was perfectly safe. Before J'onn shot him down, Winn had estimated that profits from mass producing them could fund the DEO for years. 

Now it was sitting on Alex's coffee table. 

“Right,” Alex took a deep breath, “let’s do this.” She extracted one of her hands from Maggie’s and flipped open the lid. One more deep breath and Alex reached for the orb.

—

This time when they come to, they’re together and holding hands. They are also, however, in an alley. 

“Please tell me your fantasy isn’t crime scene sex,” Maggie smiles to take any possible sting from her words. If Alex really does want to have sex in this alley then Maggie’s game. 

Alex laughs. “No. No, that is definitely not my fantasy.” She squeezes Maggie’s hand. They’re both already starting to feel the hormonal effects of the device so Alex tugs on their joined hands and pulls Maggie out of the alley and toward the club just around the corner. 

There isn’t a bouncer or a line so they head straight in. The dance floor is crowded, pulsing in time with the bass that’s subtly vibrating the floor. The rest of the club is more sparsely populated. Once they're inside, Maggie takes the lead and directs them to a booth in a quiet corner. The hormones might make it hard but they’re going to talk about this first. “So what are we doing in this club?” 

Alex has resettled in Maggie’s arms but she’s squirming slightly this time and a blush is creeping across her cheeks. “I used to come here a lot when I was in med school.”

“Revisiting good memories then?” Maggie doesn’t expect it when Alex answers, “not particularly.”

Alex ducks her head down and turns further into Maggie’s shoulder seeking comfort. “Actually, I was really, really lonely and I did a lot of stupid stuff for lots of stupid reasons. But I think, too, part of it was not realizing I was gay.” 

Maggie tightens her hold on Alex. 

“I just thought,” Alex shakes her head to cast off her sudden melancholy, “I can’t go back and change that but I thought I, or we, could make some better memories.” Alex tilts her head up for a kiss and Maggie happily obliges. It’s only a second before the kiss turns heated, their tongues sliding against each other. But as nice as that is, as much as Alex wants to climb onto Maggie’s lap and stay there for the rest of the night, she didn’t bring them here to make out like teenagers. She manages to pull away and stand up. “Let’s dance.” 

— 

Kara knocked on Alex’s door but didn’t get an answer. She knew Alex was home. Alex was always home on a Tuesday night. Kara balanced the pizza she was carrying on one hand and pulled down her glasses to x-ray Alex’s apartment. There was Alex. Oh, Maggie was with her. That still didn’t explain why Alex wasn’t answering her. Kara kept looking. 

“Oh _Rao_. Really? Again? How did they even…?” Kara shook her head and turned on her heel. She wasn’t thinking about her sister and Maggie and that orb. She wasn’t.

—

There’s sweat dripping down the center of Alex’s back. The press of bodies on the dance floor has raised the temperature to a million degrees and Alex is glad she’s wearing a loose halter top with a back that barely exists. Maggie’s hands are constantly skimming from her hips to the bare skin just above them. Her skirt isn’t scandalously short but it’s close enough and she relishes every time Maggie’s bare leg brushes against her own. 

They’ve been dancing like this for at least ten minute, bodies coming together then spinning apart. But over the past 30 seconds, the inches that separate them mean that Maggie is too far away. Alex _needs_ her to be closer. She grabs Maggie’s hips and pulls their bodies together.

Maggie’s hairline is damp as Alex presses her lips to it. Maggie drags Alex’s mouth down to her own, immediately pushing her tongue into Alex’s mouth and if Alex thought it was hot before, somehow the temperature has gone up even more. They’re barely dancing now. Their legs are intertwined and Alex presses her center against Maggie’s thigh as the kiss goes on and on and on. 

Maggie’s pressing back just as hard and they’re so close it’s more like fucking to a beat than anything else. Alex wishes they were somewhere more private but she also _doesn’t_ because this is her fantasy. _This._ She _wants_ Maggie this close, closer even. She _wants_ Maggie’s thigh between her’s and God, now Maggie’s hands are on her breasts, cupping them through her thin drape of shirt, brushing her thumbs over Alex’s nipples. She brought them here for a reason and _this_ is why. Alex groans into Maggie’s mouth but it gets lost in the music. 

Then Maggie slips one of her hands inside the front of Alex’s shirt. Alex isn’t wearing a bra and the skin to skin contact is almost too much. With only their bodies to shield them, it isn’t particularly subtle but no one around them is looking. Maggie’s grin turns down right evil as she pinches Alex’s nipple and uses her other arm to hold on tight as Alex’s knees buckle slightly. 

Maggie pulls away from the kiss and leans into Alex’s ear. “I don’t think we just came here to dance.” Her hand is still working over Alex’s nipple. Alex closes her eyes and shudders. She’d be blushing again if she wasn’t already so flushed. 

“Is that why we’re here?” Maggie pushes. 

“No.” Alex’s throat is dry, her voice barely audible.

Maggie isn’t going to let her get away with such an easy answer. “I think we came here so I could fuck you on this dance floor surrounded by all of these people.”

Alex can’t believe Maggie actually said it and it makes her light headed and now she’s dizzy with want. Maggie is nipping at her throat and Alex doesn’t even know what to do with herself. She bites her lip and nods. 

“I want you to say it,” Maggie whispers and Alex whimpers. She can’t say it. She _can’t_ but she _has_ to because she wants that so badly, wants Maggie so badly. Maggie’s hands are now on her ass pulling Alex more tightly against her thigh. So Alex does, she just says it. “Fuck me, please just…” Maggie envelopes her lips before Alex can start to ramble. 

When they part, Maggie is smiling at Alex so proudly and Alex knows that she did something _right_ and it sends another jolt through her nerve endings. 

“Good girl,” Maggie says and between that and the atmosphere and Maggie’s constantly moving hands Alex is so close to coming that just breathing the right way could push her over the edge. 

And then Maggie angles her thigh up and Alex is shuddering against her and her brain shuts off as her orgasm sweeps through her. It’s amazing, and totally Maggie’s doing, that she’s still upright when her brain starts working again. 

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Maggie whispers again. They’ve completely stopped dancing at this point. Maggie’s hands are sliding down to the bottom of her skirt then somehow she’s suddenly under it and pulling Alex’s ruined panties down. Alex is trembling by the time Maggie has dropped to her knees to help Alex step out of them and _God_ that’s a sight. But Maggie doesn’t stay down there. She has no desired to get trampled. Instead, she runs her hands up the inside of Alex’s thighs as she stands. They’re wet under her fingers and Maggie’s own clit is throbbing in response. 

Alex meets her with another kiss, letting Maggie push her tongue into her mouth at the same time she pushes two fingers into Alex’s pussy. Alex’s eyes roll back as every muscle in her body tenses and she clings to Maggie and thrusts her hips. The bodies of the other dancers crowd in closer but they’re caught in their own small circle and Alex doesn’t care who sees them, she just wants to come again. 

“Please, Maggie,” Alex begs and Maggie beams at her, picking up the pace of her thrusts. Alex is so warm and so wet that Maggie’s fingers move easily and it’s feels like Maggie is trying to crawl into Alex’s skin and Alex is completely on board with that. 

Alex digs her fingers into Maggie’s shoulders as Maggie sweeps her thumb over Alex’s clit. “God, God, God,” Alex chants in time to each of Maggie’s thrusts. She no longer has any control over her own body. Maggie has it all and Alex happily cedes it to her. 

And then Alex is coming again, her second orgasm stronger than the first and she has to bite her lip hard to not call out. She clings to the feeling, letting it ricochet through her. This time she really can’t stand up afterwards and Maggie has to help her back to their booth. 

—

Alex was still wrung out and limp as they woke up. She turned over in Maggie’s arms and kissed her softly. “Thank you.” Maggie hugged Alex tighter. “Any time baby, any time.” 

Alex’s smile turned into a smirk as she rolled off of Maggie and onto her knees in front of the couch. “Now, lets see what I can do for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie on the couch after they wake up from Alex's fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wasn't supposed to have a second chapter but here's one anyway. 
> 
> or
> 
> I'm 5,000 word into a Sanvers BDSM AU and I've reached the stage where I hate it so here's 500 words of smut that I wrote instead.

Alex is still wrung out and limp as they wake up. She turns over in Maggie’s arms and kisses her softly. “Thank you.” Maggie hugs Alex tighter. “Any time baby, any time.”

Alex’s smile turns into a smirk as she rolls off of the couch. “Now, let’s see what I can do for you.” As her knees hit the floor, she reaches for one of Maggie’s ankles and tugs her around until she’s sitting up. They’ve only been together a few months but she’s quickly come to love looking up at Maggie from her knees. It just feels _right_ , like it’s where she’s supposed to be. It’s a revelation that she’s only just starting to process, taking a back seat to the _holy shit, I’m really fucking gay_ thoughts that still run through her mind whenever she sees Maggie _._  

She rubs her hands over the running shorts Maggie likes to lounge in and lightly scratches at Maggie’s upper thighs through them. “May I take these off?” Alex asks.

“Mmmm, you first, then back on your knees.” Maggie strokes her fingers though Alex’s hair and Alex shivers in pleasure. Her knees are weak when she stands. It only takes a minute for Alex to shuck her clothes and kneel back between Maggie’s legs. She tucks her arms behind her back and looks up at Maggie, eyes full of expectation. 

“Good girl.” Maggie smiles and her dimples just do things to Alex, make her stomach feel warm and fluttery. Maggie pulls off her own tank top but she leaves the shorts on. “Come here.” Maggie threads her fingers back into Alex’s hair behind her ear and pulls Alex forward toward her breasts. That’s all it takes for Alex to get so wet she can feel it on her thighs. After so many bad sexual experiences, it amazes her how _easy_ she is for Maggie. The slightest quirk of an eyebrow and she’s ready for whatever. 

She opens her lips against one of Maggie’s nipples then takes it lightly between her teeth. The way Maggie’s breath catches makes Alex clench. Maggie’s nipple is hard under her tongue and Alex can’t get enough. She switches to Maggie’s other breast and uses her lips and teeth and tongue to drive Maggie crazy. 

Maggie’s clutching at one of the couch cushions as she makes little moaning sounds. Her other hand is still in Alex’s hair and she uses it to push Alex down to her center. Alex lets out a moan of her own as she nuzzles in through Maggie’s shorts. The slick material is hot under her lips. Maggie isn’t wearing anything underneath them so Alex can easily feel her labia and clit through the thin fabric. Maggie winds both of her hands into Alex’s hair, pulling her close. The wet spot on Maggie’s shorts keeps growing and Alex can just get the faintest taste of Maggie from it. She’s starting to wonder if Maggie is going to come without even taking them off. 

“God, Alex,” Maggie groans and pulls Alex in even more tightly. “That’s it baby girl. You’re good. You’re so good.” Maggie is starting to babble and Alex preens. The praise resonates through her and her hips jerk in response. Then Maggie’s coming and Alex can feel her clit twitch against her tongue. Maggie’s shorts are likely ruined but there’s no way she’s worried about that now. 

Maggie’s eyes clear. “Help me get these off,” she says and lifts her hips as Alex pulls her shorts off. Once they’re off, Maggie collapses into the couch and tugs Alex up with her. 

“You look pleased with yourself,” Maggie smiles at the smug look on Alex’s face. 

Alex curls into Maggie’s side. “Is there some reason I shouldn’t be?” She’s slowly becoming more confident in her abilities and it’s starting to show. 

“None at all,” Maggie laughs and tips Alex onto her back on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking prompts for other fantasies for this series here in the comments or on my tumblr @twtd11


End file.
